grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
White Android
The White Android is an enemy type from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. On death, it gives out 30xp and 40 points. On assist, 10xp and 10 points. They have 1500 hitpoints. Appearance White Androids are heavier-set than their red counterpart, and lug around a large minigun capable of grenade and bullet fire. On their chest sits a red Merlot Industries logo, showing who their allegiance is with. They look like they're protected by white metal armour, highlighted with black and red. Their head is vaguely skull like, but show no defining traits of humanity other than the vague mouth, the eye placement, and the circles for ears. Spawn Locations Like the Red Android, the White Android is a harder enemy type found in late game campaign. It can be found in the following chapters: *Chapter 8: A Grimm Discovery *Chapter 9: The Grand Tour *Chapter 10: Final Exam It also has a chance of spawning in Horde Mode, especially in the later waves. Abilities These particular androids have three notable attacks: #A grenade launch that wipes out all the player's aura. The grenade can land near your feet, exploding in a few seconds, or hit you mid-air. This move is not counterable, but can be interrupted. #A grenade evade that wipes out all the player's aura. When the player is playing aggressively, and is right in the android's face, they will fire a grenade at their feet, sending them flying backwards, and the player away from it. This move is not counterable, nor can it be interrupted. #A minigun fire, where they will fire a large spread of bullets across the entire arena in a 180 degree angle. This can do a decent amount of damage, and if you are close enough to get hit by many it can add up quickly. This move cannot be countered, but it can be interrupted. The grenades are thankfully easy to evade with dodging, and the bullets can be dodged over. You can hit the grenade mid air with ranged attacks. White Androids can also start the animation to their grenade evade mid-air. Tactics There are two particular routes to dealing with androids: play aggressively and in their face, or hang back with ranged. Either way, you need to pick a particular android to kill, and stick with it until it's dead. When playing aggressively, use your preferred combo, and aim for stuns. When stunned, go into a charged heavy, which then sets up a team attack. Executing the team attack will lower its health further, enough for a small combo or two to kill it. However, keep in mind they will still be able to grenade evade, so prepare for dodging, and immediately advancing on the escaping White Android. While the White Android has no guard state, it is armored, so be prepared for needing to pull off more attacks than originally predicted. When playing ranged, pick an android to kill, and then focus all your fire on it. Be prepared to dodge, as they will rain grenade and bullets upon you, especially if you're standing still. This may take longer, but they will rarely use the grenade evade, leaving them sitting ducks. They will also rarely group up, unlike Red Androids, so use the opportunity to drop an ultimate if two or three are standing close together. All of these tactics are viable when facing more than one White Android. Pick a target, wail on it with your preferred tactic, and make yourself a hard target to hit. In multiplayer, thankfully, their focus will be on varying players other than you, so you can either stick with the one that is aggro'd onto you, or sneak up on a White Android that is harassing your teammate, and give them what for. However such large numbers of them can cause the area to become a veritable minefield of grenades and bullets. White Androids can be frozen, stunned and set up for team attacks. Image Gallery 20170216192811_1.jpg|A grenade evade 20170216192834_3.jpg 20170216192836_3.jpg 20170216192842_2.jpg|Evading minigun fire 20170216192857_1.jpg|Dodging a grenade 20170216192903_1.jpg|Ruby getting her aura demolished by a grenade white1.png Category:Enemies